Hitokiri of the Past
by Dj Myc
Summary: A story of Kenshin's parents.


A/N: hey everyone wassup? This is just a story on how Kenshin came to be. Well not really but about his real parent, this story is a fiction duh it is a fan fiction you know. Well I hope you all enjoy and plz review.  
  
The Hitokiri.  
By Dj MYC  
  
. A lone figure walked down a dark ally of feudal Japan. This man, it was a man, wore a black Gi his Hakama was grey. Strapped on the left side of his waist was a sheathed Katana. Jet black hair, tied into a ponytail, blew in the fierce wind. Crossing a small bridge, the figure moved on. Passing ponds, which were a home to the Koi fish, he reached a gate. It was the main gate that led to the castle of the third empire of the Kyoto region: Xiao-Lang, a powerful warlord feared by all. Many said that his leadership came from his own skill. Yet others, who have perished from this world, said it was because of his millions and millions of guards and the three ninjas. The three ninjas or also know as the Oboro-group: the three strongest soldiers and personal bodyguard.  
  
As if it was nothing the lone figure jumped the gates doing a half summersault and a full spin landing on the dirt and gravel inside the gate doors.  
  
"An intruder!"  
  
Someone had spotted him; he had been found. Standing from his crouch the dark figure withdrew his blade and readied for battle. A group of men rushed out of their barracks, and joined the man who had shouted the alert. With a quick scan the figure knew the odds. It was fifteen to one and five out of the fifteen had spears. This was not a threat especially not to him. Looking around the place, the figure saw nothing but the castle, the walls, trees, lanterns and - wait a minute, a lantern. Yes, he had a plan. All he needed was the lantern to take out the sword welding samurais. With a flick of his wrist his sword turned in an up-right position, and reflected the light off the smooth blade of his sword. His plan worked. All fifteen guards were momentarily blinded. Using speed beyond any normal human, he took off, and before anyone noticed ten guards were dead. The remaining were stunned. This move was impossible, but to Tasuki Hisenmura it wasn't.  
  
He was a Hitokiri, a Japanese man-slayer. And was a great and powerful Hitokiri. Most feared him and those that did not fear him; had not met him. Though the attack was impressive he, personally, was not impressed. Tasuki remembered when his sensei would yell at him.  
  
"You stupid apprentice," his sensei would say "Can't you do anything right?" Hikero Suzaku. The name is as mysterious as the man who wields it. Master Hikero did not hate him. Yes, Hikero would badmouth Tasuki but it was he that Tasuki, owed his life to. When just a mere boy, Tasuki was abandoned, he was later found by Hikero Suzaku, a master hitokiri. Hikero already had three abandoned children in his care. They supported him. He needed them back then and he still did.  
  
"No!" his mind screamed. He did not need them anymore. His master was gone  
and his friends were gone too. There were no more to him, they shall be thought of no more. Coming back to reality he noticed that the guards that  
were left were ready to strike.  
  
Good, if he killed them then they would die a respectful death. The five guards were surprised when the Hitokiri backed down. He was now out of his fighting stance.  
  
"I do not wish to kill you," were the first word spoken by Tasuki that night. "But if I must then I will, that I promise you."  
  
The five guards looked among themselves then snorted, throwing their weapons up into a stance used when a one-strike kill is need. Tasuki, seeing this, took a stance of his own.  
  
Above them in the highest of the castle, Xiao-Lang the 3rd, warlord of Kyoto, stood and watched. His grin widened when he saw how Tasuki killed the remaining five guards without breaking a sweat.  
  
As the five guards landed, Tasuki did too, but in a more fashionable way; doing a half spin hitting the ground which brought up a cloud of dried dirt.  
  
Beside Xiao-Lang stood another three figures, all with different unique skills and their own expertise. Xiao-Lang had seen enough. With a flick of his wrist he sent one of the three figures away. The figure, knowing exactly what his master wanted, nodded and walked away.  
  
Back out side Tasuki took out all five remaining guards and was on his way in. Reaching the main entrance of the castle, Tasuki was about to cut it down when, to his surprise, it started to open. Bright light blinded him as he tried to focus on what happened but when Tasuki's eyes adjusted to the brightness he understood why the door opened.  
  
He was standing face to face with Tenshu; the strongest man in the Kyoto region. Tasuki could only stare at the display of power this man held. Tenshu was one of the Three Ninja's of Xiao-Lang. Towering over seven feet; this giant was made of pure muscle. His face, emotionless, had not a piece of hair on it. Tenshu's clothing were nothing but a ripped gi, black to be exact. He had no weapons unless you count the steel-brass knuckles he had on, giving his already in-human punch's more power. He was truly an amazing display of power.  
  
"What do you want?" The giant spoke; making him sound dumber then how he already looked.  
  
"Nice to see you too Tenshu."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't say the same." Tenshu answered back.  
  
"That is very sad my friend."  
  
"I am not your friend . . . anymore. Now please, what are you doing here?"  
  
"That is none of your business," Tasuki's voice held not a bit of emotion. "Now if you may excuse me, I shall go on forward."  
  
Tasuki walked forward but Tenshu stood ground.  
  
"No, you are not allowed!" Tenshu stated, growling.  
  
"Why not? If I may ask"  
  
"Um . . ." Tenshu scratched his bald, shaved head. "Master's order?"  
  
"Kagato's?" Tasuki asked.  
  
" . . . I think so."  
  
Boy was he stupid, still the same Tenshu thought. Anyways there is no time for this there is a job to do!  
  
"What must I do to pass?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"You won't pass" and Tenshu answered "but if you hafta then you hafta beat me."  
  
But Tenshu just laughed, his golden-brown teeth shown through his exposed mouth, making Tasuki sick to the stomach.  
  
"Then I shall defeat you!" Tasuki's voice filled with warning.  
  
"You defeat me? That has to be a joke," Tenshu continued to laugh "if you can't beat me when we were a team then you can't defeat me now. Ha-ha-ha you are so puny!"  
  
"Size does not matter." Tasuki stated, still as confident as ever.  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"Then fight me."  
  
"Nani!?" Tenshu asked.  
  
"If you are not afraid then fight me!"  
  
"What! You dare challenge me? Then die!" as a battle cry Tenshu took off.  
  
Hisenmura's eyes narrowed and he swung. His blade had hit; but not flesh instead it was steel. Tenshu had grabbed Tasuki's blade! That is impossible, the force of the swing would have brought an end to the giant brute but it did not. He had countered it. Think that it was just plain luck Tasuki swung again, and was countered again. Again and again, swing after swing and counter after counter. Tasuki Hisenmura was amazed also stumped. All the fact add up to that Tenshu was not even close to Tasuki's speed yet attack after attack he was able to catch each. How can this be?  
  
Hisenmura almost slapped himself. The answer was right in front of his eyes yet he did not notice. It was Tenshu's hands. Yes his hands. Tenshu was bug so he also had big hands. Since it was rough and covered with steel nothing could pierce it. But the trick was that one of Tenshu's hands is up by his chest yet the other is down at his thighs. Allowing him to grab wherever, whatever attacks him. So this was it, Xiao-Lang must have noticed this. But now all he needed was a tactic, a tactic to defeat him. So every time Tenshu guards an area, let's say his face. When he guards his face, while the other hand is still at his thigh, he won't be able to guard his stomach or his lower chest. He has this match won.  
  
Standing down Tasuki said out loud. "Give up! I already won, that I have."  
  
A look of fear flashed before Tenshu's eyes before it changed to humor.  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Tenshu asked; nervousness was there.  
  
"Why would I lie?"  
  
"So you think you could beat me?" Tenshu asked.  
  
"No" was the long awaited answer Tenshu wanted.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I do not think, I know!" Tasuki had said it, it was determined the match will be a match to the death. Both Tenshu and Tasuki knew it.  
  
"So be it!" Tenshu screamed and charged, taking the initiative in the attack.  
  
Tasuki seeing his win took a swing towards his face which was blocked and again at his legs also blocked.  
  
"Goodbye my friend." was the last thought Tasuki had before he took the strike.  
  
Back above the tower two of the three figures growled and mourned while the other just grinned.  
  
"Seems like he was a lot more skilled then I thought he would be," and with another flip of his wrist another figure left. "He is good, I approve of him." The third thought. Seems like Tasuki attacked Tenshu's face with the sword as a decoy and used his sheath to actually attack Of course ending in confusion, Tenshu blocked the sword totally forgetting the sheath. Where the sheath stunned Tenshu, by hitting him in the side, and left him helpless for the few second that Tasuki needed to finish the job. Tenshu has now been decapitated.  
  
Tasuki stared at the bloody heap on the floor before him. "Goodbye Tenshu, enjoy your after life." Turned his head, without regret, and left through the open door.  
  
It was a dark hallway. A dark hallway lit by lanterns; that was hanging off the paper walls. Next to each lantern was a door, a paper screen door, over twenty on each side of the hallway. All the rooms were empty; from the sounds of everything they were all empty. A sense of dread flooded through his body, but why?  
  
Tasuki was too occupied by his thoughts to sense a familiar Ki. Then without warning a shuriken blew past his face, inches from cutting his cheek. But that was not what surprised him, it was the fact that it missed. The shuriken had pierced the screen door to his right. He concentrated and then he felt it. He felt the Ki; he felt her Ki.  
  
Fixing his posture Tasuki announced. "Come out of the shadows-"  
  
A girl, maybe no younger then twenty two, three years younger then of Tasuki's age, walked out. She had raving black hair, almost purple in the light. Her attire was strange. She wore a Kimono, not right for fighting, but with the bottoms cut. There she stood with the bangs of her short, chin length, hair covering; shadowing her face. There among the shadows stood . . .  
  
"-Sakuya Kaji." Hisenmura stated.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you again Suki-kun." Sakuya Kaji smiled  
  
"Same here Kaji"  
  
The young girl, Sakuya, giggled. "I told you years ago that I can be just Sakuya to you," she smiled again, but sadly "have you forgotten?"  
  
"Ohayo Suki-kun!" screamed a sixteen year old girl.  
  
"Ohayo Kaji," Replied Suki-kun also known as Tasuki Hisenmura. "What is with the cheery mood?"  
  
"I can ask you the same thing," Sakuya said "why so sad?"  
  
"I had asked first." Tasuki said.  
  
"Fine," Sakuya sounded defeated for less then a second then her mood changed to happy again. "I completed my first mission!"  
  
Both Kaji and Hisenmura were part of an assassin organization.  
  
"Well that's great because I just finished my last mission." Tasuki said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kaji-"  
  
"Sakuya. Please we knew each other since childhood; just call me Sakuya; since I already call you my Suki-kun!" Sakuya smiled affectionately "Kawaii ne?"  
  
Tasuki blushed at the nick name his friend had given him but quickly shook it off.  
  
"Sure I guess if you like it." Hisenmura was reluctant for a moment before stuttering "I . . . I'm leaving Sakuya."  
  
"Nani!?" Sakuya screamed.  
  
"Sakuya I'm leaving, I'm becoming a rurouni." Tasuki announced.  
  
"When?" Sakuya asked frantically.  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"I see . . ."  
  
"Look Sakuya gomen ne-"  
  
"No don't," through all the sadness Sakuya managed to smile. "I knew this day was gonna come. I knew you were gonna leave me sooner or later."  
  
"Still gomen." Tasuki apologized.  
  
She does not respond.  
  
"I'm really sorry that I am."  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Sakuya?"  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
Shocked and surprised by the sudden outburst, the future rurouni asked, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said Aishiteru Tasuki Hisenmura."  
  
Scared of rejection Sakuya ran off, never to be seen again, until this day that is.  
  
The next day, Tasuki Hisenmura was gone.  
  
"No, no I have not forgotten," and Tasuki smiled. "How can I?"  
  
Sakuya, seeing his rare smile, instantly cheered up. "Your smile," She winked "is so kawaii!"  
  
"Kaji!"  
  
"Sakuya!" Sakuya corrected.  
  
"I cannot," Tasuki said "but what I want to know is what are you doing here?"  
  
"I work for Xiao-Lang now."  
  
"You think I don't know that!" Tasuki proved himself.  
  
Sakuya was surprised. When has Hisenmura ever lost his cool?  
  
"Suki-kun?"  
  
"Kaji, I was worried about you. The Oboro clan is not a safe place." Tasuki explained.  
  
"I knew that when I first joined."  
  
"No Sakuya you don't get it. I know that you know that it is dangerous but it is no what I mean. Look Sakuya I care about you, I always have you mean a lot to me." Tasuki explained.  
  
"I care about you too and you mean so much to me that after all this I still" Sakuya looked directly into Tasuki's eyes. "Aishiteru Tasuki"  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened to that. She loves me! After all this time I had been in love with her, and when she left I thought my chances with her were over. But here she is now offering her love to be taken.  
  
"How touching."  
  
Tasuki's train of thought stopped. No it can't be. It cannot be!  
  
"Aren't you gonna greet your old friend?"  
  
"Kagato!" Without turning around, without looking Tasuki knew who it  
was.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"No welcoming?" Kagato laughed.  
  
"Not for you there isn't!"  
  
"Oohh I'm so scared. Ha ha ha you are still as pathetic as ever Tasuki Hisenmura."  
  
"What are you doing her Kagato!?" Sakuya yelled. "It was my job!"  
  
"Xiao-Lang knew how you felt about him; he knew you could not kill!" Kagato said.  
  
Sakuya was surprised also disappointed. So she was seen as a girl who cannot kill her love. Tasuki seeing her distress grabbed back the attention from Kagato.  
  
"Shut up Kagato! I need to go now, are you going to let me through or will I have to kill you!" Tasuki screamed, crying for the attention of his former friend.  
  
Kagato immediately turned to Tasuki hearing about his challenge.  
  
"You got a deal, beat me and you pass."  
  
"Tasuki!" Sakuya screamed "you can't you'll be killed!"  
  
"So be it then"  
  
"Let us begin then!" yelled an excited Kagato.  
  
"Is it just going to be like this? Our friendship's nothing to a duel?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Kagato just smirked.  
  
Back on top Xiao-Lang continued to watch.  
  
There everyone stood. Tasuki and Kagato were glaring each other down. No movements not a foot hot an inch. Sweat beads had formed on their foreheads but neither of them letting one drop, the slightest movement could trigger the duel. A pebble shifted and before you knew it they were gone. Sakuya stared in shock as a hurricane of wind blew past her. Where the two warriors once stood was a crater, split wood and broken boards, not more than a few centimeters deep, but great amounts of power is needed to produce such craters.  
  
Suddenly a 'Kling' sound was heard. It was the sound or two swords creating friction. From where Sakuya was, at the exit of the room, she looked over at the other side of the room and it surprised her. It only took a split second for the two samurais to teleport from one side of the room to the other. The Ki's of their bodies were so great; it was as if they were just floating there.  
  
Landing from their brief attack, Tasuki turned around only to meet face to face with Kagato's blade. Seems like Kagato took the opportunity of their landing to attack; which brought him more momentum allowing his strikes to be more dangerous and a lot more deadly. Tasuki, of course, surprised by this, took it quiet badly. The cold razor edge of the blade met Tasuki's warm cheek, cutting the skin in an instant. The rurouni staggered then back flipped landing into a crouching position. Laughter suddenly filled the room.  
  
"You see Hisenmura, you cannot defeat me!" Kagato bragged on.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Tasuki yelled "that you would not know."  
  
The fight had yet to begin.  
  
Xiao-Lang observed the battle but what he didn't know was that there was a man behind him, a man with a powerful Ki. And before you knew it Xiao-Lang was dead. Face split and everything.  
  
Swing after swing Tasuki would miss. And strike after strike Kagato would hit. It had been a fair fight until half way when Tasuki suddenly started to lose energy. He is human, but Kagato just kept going. Now the match is of a one-sided match, and it's in favor of Kagato. Sakuya could only stare with those tear stained eyes. She knows that one of them will die and she also knows that Tasuki's losing energy. And before anyone knew it Tasuki is down, with scratches, cuts and bruises all over. On the floor he laid not an inch of movement except his mouth.  
  
"You lost Hisenmura." Kagato stated at what he thought was the obvious.  
  
"No! I will not give up, not this easily!" Tasuki countered, still on the floor.  
  
"Tasuki, you know you cannot win that is why you left!" Kagato explained, while Tasuki's eyes had widened. "You knew sooner or later when our master died or had to pass on the throne we, consider that we're the oldest, had to fight for it. So you left to live, didn't you? You have already been beaten and humiliated enough, Sakuya lets go!"  
  
Tasuki just stayed there on the floor while Kagato grabbed Sakuya's arm and forced her to go with him. Despite her loud screaming for help Tasuki Hisenmura did not hear her. Was it true? Did he really leave to live? Then he remembered something, something he once heard a master say: You fight, you stay, and you die. You fight, you leave, and you live. You come back, you fight, and you live. That was it! He ran to get stronger he ran not because he was afraid but he wanted to.  
  
"Kagato!"  
  
Hearing this, both Kagato and Sakuya looked back. A blank surprised face and a relived happy face stood and watch as Tasuki Hisenmura, despite all his damages, stands up and stood in a defensive pose.  
  
"Kagato let her go and finish your fight with me!" Tasuki demanded.  
  
"Gladly" The second Kagato let go of Sakuya's arm the second he was gone. Before anyone knew it the fight had continued. It was different this time each attack Kagato managed Tasuki blocked.  
  
The murderer of Xiao-Lang stood at the top balcony and watched the fight. "Hisenmura will win." Was what he said before he was gone, into the shadows he went.  
  
By the time Tasuki was tired out so was Kagato. Each hit matched each hit. They now stood at where they had begun.  
  
"He is good, but not enough to win!" Kagato thought to himself and continued out loud "I am bored of this, you will die now."  
  
Without warning Kagato leaped but not to Tasuki but to the roof.  
  
Slash. And a hole was made; a split just wide enough to get out. Kagato is running away? No; a new battlefield.  
  
Tasuki pushed off and followed his opponent. Sakuya was left alone and after about a second for her to think she too left the safety of the ground and onto the roof.  
  
When she got there Sakuya was surprised that Tasuki and Kagato had already started their duel. Roof to roof they leaped until there was none but to go back. Each time they would meet a series of strikes were made. But Tasuki was just to slow. As Kagato's blade pierced his gut; Tasuki thought what would happen if he lost. If he lost then everything will be lost, but he couldn't win. He could but not with brute force.  
  
Suddenly the taste of blood penetrated his mouth; his blood.Looking down he saw the blade tip inserted into his stomach.  
  
"B-basterd!" Tasuki coughed.  
  
All Kagato did was smirk, put up his left foot against Tasuki's stomach and pushed, pulling out his blade and leaving spray of fresh blood. Tasuki, keeping his cool, stood up again and went for another strike.  
  
"You fool," Kagato laughed "You will die!"  
  
As the two opponents got closer Tasuki suddenly leaped into the air.  
  
"Damn," Kagato thought, looking into the dark starless sky. "I can't see him!" but then he saw a glint from Tasuki's sword, reflected from the moon. An upward slash would do it, it'll finish this match. But Tasuki already knew that Kagato knew, he made the glint on purpose.  
  
Ground and sky, time stood still for the two opponents as the approached each other. No-one can guess who would win but who had to win would win now! And then they made contact.  
  
Sakuya was nervous, scared and worried. What if Tasuki lost? What if he was defeated? What would happen to her? Would she even want to live anymore? And the she saw something that made her eyes water. Tasuki had . . . won! There on the roof laid Kagato dead!  
  
A sudden rush of emotion flooded through her and she cried. She cried while she ran. She cried while Tasuki hugged her. She cried when she kissed him and he kissed back. She cried when Tasuki told her that he loved her too.  
  
Ten years later . . .  
  
A nervous looking Tasuki stood at the door way of a local hospital in Tokyo. Soon after the massacre Tasuki took Sakuya away. They later learned that Xiao-Lang was murdered. Sakuya was happy but Tasuki was worried. Xiao- Lang's murderer meant a new enemy to him. Soon after the couple left Kyoto they were married; nothing big just a small wedding. There where no one there due to the fact that Tasuki and Sakuya knew no one around. Even though it had been a year since the battle; Tasuki still couldn't get the feeling that something was not right and that someone was still after him. But he did not have time to worry about this now. There are thing a lot more important to him like his wife and his family.  
  
"Hisenmura?"  
  
Tasuki automatically looked up when his name was called. It was the doctor.  
  
"How is she?" Tasuki asked "is she ok?"  
  
"She is fine, they both are" the doctor smiled.  
  
"You-You mean . . ." Tasuki stumbled with his words.  
  
"Yes you are now a father to a beautiful baby boy. Congratulations young man!"  
  
Looking into the room the doctor told him he saw her. Tasuki Hisenmura saw his wife and his son. His son . . . that sounded wonderful. Another look at them sleeping and he smiled. This could work out just perfectly. Before he left Tasuki looked at the baby's name tag.  
  
"Shinta, Shinta Hisenmura."  
  
This is the perfect life. This is his perfect life.  
  
Outside in the cold night stalked a dark figure in the shadows. One look into the hospital window and he smiled. This child will do just fine. And then he was gone.  
  
The End (?)  
  
Hey sorry if that sucked but it was a writing I did for school I hadn't really had the time to make it good so it just came out. Well I would like to say that I am now going to try to start updating my stories. "The Misty Chronicles" will be the first to be updated. Thanx and please review, peace out! 


End file.
